Anime Romance -- Naruto - Naruhina
by emeralddrop
Summary: [From my one-shot book, Anime Romance, on Wattpad.] A series of Naruhina one-shots. [Turn to the most recent one-shots for the better ones.]
1. A Complete Mess

**[Naruto]**

_**A Complete Mess**_

**[Naruhina]**

* * *

**This is a one-shot from my one-shot book, Anime Romance, on Wattpad.**

* * *

_Enjoy! This is my first Naruhina one-shot!_

* * *

Hinata was super busy. Like REALLY busy. She was running all over the place, delivering papers, going to meetings, and stuff for the Hokage. And she still hadn't seen Naruto.

Hinata sighed as she looked at all the papers she was holding, then she looked at the clock. Just one more errand, and she would get to go home. She then began to remember something about THIS particular errand. Hinata's eyes widened up as she remembered what the Hokage had said about this errand. It was supposed to be dropped off at exactly 12 o'clock! And it was already 11:45! The place where she was supposed to drop it off was a good 35 minutes from here!

Hinata started to run. Left, right, left, left. As she turned around the next corner she bumped into someone, sending papers flying everywhere.

"Gomensai!," Hinata said, not even looking at who it was that she had bumped into. She started to gather up papers.

"Here, lemme help Hinata," a familiar voice said.

Hinata looked up and she nearly gasped in surprise.

Naruto.

Naruto looked up at Hinata, and she started to blush.

"Sorry about bumping into you," he said, sheepishly.

"No. I-it wasn't y-your fault," Hinata managed to sputter out.

"Eh, okay. Hey, where you taking theses papers anyways?" Naruto asked.

Hinata bolted upright, as she remembered that she was supposed to deliver the papers. "I have to go!,".

She grabbed all the papers, got up, and bowed to Naruto. "Bye!". And started to run.

"Hey wait!" Naruto called out after her.

Hinata stopped and turned around.

"Wanna meet at the ramen shop?" Naruto grinned.

Hinata blushed full on. "S-sure!" And she turned back around and ran.

Is...is this a date with Naruto-kun? She thought.

* * *

_**A Year Later...**_

"Hinata-sama! Check it out! A fair!" a certain blonde haired boy shouted pointing at the fair, while dragging the said girl.

"Naruto-kun! We have to go back to the village though," Hinata smiled.

"Well...come on... Just one hour? Please! For your boyfriend?" Naruto said, using puppy eyes.

Hinata sweat dropped. What was she supposed to do? Whenever her boyfriend pulled this...

"Fine," she said, giving in.

"Yay!," Naruto grinned and pecked Hinata on the cheek. Then half pulled, half dragged Hinata to the fair. Hinata just smiled. She was happy.

* * *

_Not one of my biggest ships, but adorable._

* * *

_- - emeralddrop / rico_


	2. Rather Good Fakes

**[Naruto]**

_**Rather Good Fakes**_

**[Naruhina]**

* * *

_ It's been a while since the last Naruhina, hasn't it, folks? To be truthful, I really, actually don't ship this. Well, really, I don't ship anyone at all in Naruto. I'm not a big Naruto fan, even though I still love Naruto. It's just that, wow, really? I rather ship those hot guys with myself._

_ XD_

_ Anyways, enjoy._

**_WARNING :: OCC, AU, SCARYNESS, FUNNY, RANDOM, WTF, AND WHYNESS._**

* * *

"Genma! Come here!"

"N-Now, Hinata-chan, let's think this out rationally-"

"Genma!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"

"Oh, you better be sorry!" Hinate growled, while tapping her foot impatiently. "Why wereyou cheating on me?!"

Genma raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about?! I didn't cheat on you!"

"Oh really?! Then why did Lee tell me you were kissing some other girl?"

Genma's face went blank as he tried to remember if that ever happened. Then it came to him.

He was walking down the street, minding his own business, when a random ninja girl from one of the other villages grabbed his hand and ran into a shop. He had started to question her and such, but was quickly stopped by her lips. Too shocked to do anything, he had watched the girl peer outside and then take off.

Genma quickly told his girlfriend all of this and bit his lip as he watched her hand come up. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the punishment to be inflicted. But it came in a light flick. Confused, he opened his eyes to find his girlfriend looking at the ground.

"Hinata-sama?" he questioned.

She looked up, sad. "Please don't let that happen to you ever again, hai?"

Surprised he had gotten off with such a light warning, he nodded, and started to turn and leave, but was stopped by the next thing she said.

"Where do you think you're going?"

Genma laughed nervously. "I thought we were done-"

"We're not done, until I say we're down!" Hinata yelled.

* * *

"Well, you're one demented couple," Tsunada mumbled to Naruto and Hinata, as everybody watched the glass ball.

"H-Hey!" Naruto whined. "That's not even actually us! They're fakes!"

"Rather good fakes," Hinata muttered to herself. Then in an even lower voice, "I wish I was her."

* * *

_- - emeralddrop / rico_


End file.
